10 Years Rain
by CMYoung137
Summary: Sungmin merasa kesal pada kedua orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya saat tahun baru tinggal sehari. Beberapa jam setelah orangtuanya pamit, Seoul diguyur hujan dan terjadi gempa berskala kecil. Sungmin berlari menerjang hujan dan gempa namun ia terpeleset dan hilang kesadaran, tapi saat ia membuka mata, semuanya berbeda/Summary apa ini? -..-


_**KyuMin Fanfiction/10 Years Rain/Oneshot/Genderswitch**_

Tittle : 10 Years Rain

Cast : Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun as main cast; Cho Ahra, Lee Hyukjae.

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasi, Romance

Summary : Sungmin merasa kesal pada kedua orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya saat tahun baru tinggal sehari. Beberapa jam setelah orangtuanya pamit, Seoul diguyur hujan dan terjadi gempa berskala kecil. Sungmin berlari menerjang hujan dan gempa namun ia terpeleset dan hilang kesadaran, tapi saat ia membuka mata, semuanya berbeda.

.

It just another fanfiction from me.

Dedicated for Sungmin's 27 (Korean age) birthday.

Hope you like it, if you don't like you can go from here.

JOY this fic! ^^

.

.

Seorang gadis bernama Sungmin terlihat sangat sangat tidak menyukai suasana saat ini. Ia menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, sedangkan orangtuanya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun terus menceramahinya.

"Sungmin! Kau mendengarkan kami tidak?" tanya ibunya berseru kesal.

"Terserah_ eomma_ saja." Jawabnya dingin dan sekenanya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" kali ini Sungmin mendengar suara ayahnya yang bertanya santai. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kata _appa_? Ish kalian ini tega sekali padaku. _Eomma, Appa_ tahun baru hanya tinggal satu hari lagi, kalian malah meninggalkan kami. Dan lagi aku pulang nanti pakai apa? Kita kesini memakai taxi. Untung Sungjin ada di rumah nenek di Nowon kalau Sungjin ikut kasihan kan dia!" Orangtua Sungmin melongo melihat kini anaknya yang sedang berbalik menceramahi mereka dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"_Eomma! Appa!_" panggil Sungmin kesal

"Ah, Sungmin-ah kau kan tahu ini masalah pekerjaan _appa,_ kalau perusahan induknya ada di Seoul tidak masalah, tapi ini kan di Busan," jelas ayahnya

"Lalu, kenapa _eomma _harus ikut? Bukankah ini pekerjaan _appa_?"

"Min, _eomma_ mu kan salah satu dewan direksi perusahaan,"

"Terserah kalian saja."

Mereka diam sejenak, tidak ada yang bersuara sampai ibunya berbicara.

"Sungmin-ah, maafkan kami ne? Tapi ini perintah kakekmu, benar-benar tak bisa ditunda. Kau harus jaga dirimu sendiri ne? Jika pulang kami akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh, _eomma_ janji."

"_Eomma_, aku bukan mempermasalahkan tahun baru, tapi..." Sungmin menunduk dan menggatung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"_Aniya_, lupakan saja _eomma_."

'dreeeeeees' suara hujan membuat ketiganya segera melihat ke luar stasiun.

"Hujan Min, kau akan menunggu kami berangkat atau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya ayahnya.

"Pulang setelah hujan reda saja, _eomma_ tahu kau tidak membawa payung," Sungmin mengangguk mendengar petuah dari ibunya.

"Ya sudah, kami masuk ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Pamit ayahnya lalu keduanya segera memasuki gerbong kereta yang tertera di tiket mereka. Sungmin menatap keduanya sendu lalu setelah punggung keduanya menghilang, Sungmin beranjak menuju teras stasiun.

"Hujan, bagaimana aku pulang he? Aku harus memberi makan Cacao. Naik taxi aku bahkan tidak bawa uang banyak. Ck," Sungmin berkacak pinggang lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau kuterjang hujannya dan berlari, aku akan mati kelelahan sampai rumah. Bus? Ah! Baiklah walaupun harus berjalan lagi, setidaknya uangku cukup." Sungmin bergumam memutuskan sesuatu.

Setelah ia yakin akan naik bus, ia berlari menuju ke halte yang ada di seberang stasiun. Beruntungnya ia segera mendapatkan bus yang arah ke halte terdekat rumahnya.

.

.

Sungmin turun di halte terdekat dan segera berari lagi menerjang hujan. Ia berusaha menutupi kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya namun tentu saja sia-sia hujannya sangat deras. Sungmin memutuskan berhenti sebentar dan berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Ia melihat ke ujung jalan dan berkata.

"Sebentar lagi sampai komplek. _Fighting_!" setelahnya, Sungmin berlari lagi menerjang hujan dan memasuki gerbang komplek perumahan tempatnya tinggal.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil seseorang membuat Sungmin menghentikan larinya. Dan tersenyum ketika ia tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

"Eunhyuk, _wae_?"

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan? Mampir dulu sini,"

"Ah tidak terima kasih, aku harus cepat sampai rumah. _Annyeong_!" Sungmin berlari lagi setelah berbincang sebentar dengan temannya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas saat melihat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Sungmin berlari tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan tanah di sekitarnya bergoyang. Ia mendelik takut dan mempercepat larinya dengan tujuan sampai rumah. Namun, sayangnya Sungmin tak tahu baru saja ada oli tumpah di jalanan dan pada akhirnya...

'ssrak!'

'bruk!'

Sungmin mengernyit sakit sedetik tapi setelah itu...

Ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengelus kepalanya pusing, ia juga mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Kau sudah sadar?" samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang.

"Hei, hello~" sekarang Sungmin merasakan sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan berusaha duduk. Ia membuka matanya dan dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan ia merasa sangat ganjil.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku...aku dimana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau dirumahku, aku dan _noona_ku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah jalan dengan basah kuyup begitu." Jelas lelaki tersebut.

"Kau...kau siapa? Dan...mana _noona_mu?" tanya Sungmin lagi, takut-takut kalau Ia diculik kan tidak lucu.

"Ah, namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. _Noona_ku sedang pergi ke minimarket sebentar. Kau? Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin. Aku ini dimana?"

"Kan kubilang dirumahku."

"Maksudku...ini daerah mana?"

"Ini komplek perumahan Sapphire blok C nomor 137,"

"Perumahan Sapphire?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Blok C?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi

"Nomor 137?"

"Iya! Kau ini kenapa? Tanya Kyuhyun malas. Tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun menggunakan bantal.

"Aww! Sungmin! Kenapa sih?"

"Ya! Itu alamat rumahku kau tahu? Ini rumahku!"

"Eh? Kau mimpi ya Lee Sungmin? Ini jelas-jelas rumahku dan keluargaku, kau bisa lihat di depan pintu rumah ada tulisan 'Cho Family' kau bisa lihat sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu, siapa perempuan ini? Sudah untung ditolong, sekarang malah mengaku-ngaku kalau ini rumahnya jelas membuat pemuda yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun ini sebal.

.

Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya dan segera berlari ke bawah untuk membuktikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di depan pintu utama, Sungmin melihat papan tersebut bertengger dengan indahnya di pintu.

.

'Cho Family'

.

"_Omona_~" Sungmin mengusap dahinya bingung. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum setan melihat perempuan itu kebingungan.

"Apa jangan-jangan _appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi bukan karena pekerjaan? Mereka mempunyai hutang lalu berusaha kabur tapi dengan meninggalkan aku dan rumah ini sebagai bayaran? _Omo_! Bagaimana bisa? Hah jangan-jangan iya! Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin terus mengoceh sampai tak sadar dirinya sudah ditarik Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Omona_ Kyuhyun, aku korban atas semua kejadian ini, mereka tega sekali padaku. Meninggalkanku di saat aku akan berulang tahun, oh tidak mereka benar-benar ke-"

"Sungmin bisakah kau diam?" teriak Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehan panjang Sngmin.

"Aku ini panik! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Sungmin, tenang dulu dan lihat sekitarmu, ini bukan rumahmu dan pahami itu pelan-pelan jangan asal panik."

Menurut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam dan mengamati seisi rumah. Memang desain bangunannya sama, bahkan warna cat ruang tamunya juga sama saat ia baru pindah ke rumah ini. Sungmin melanjutkan pengamatannya ke dapur dan ruang makan, dan memang desain bangunan rumahnya juga seperti ini. Ia kembali dan melihat ke depan rumah, pagar dan halaman rumah ini juga sama seperti rumahnya. Ia mengusap dahinya bingung.

.

"Eng...apa dirumah ini ada 4 kamar?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memainkan PSP nya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Boleh aku melihat setiap kamarnya? Ah tidak, setidaknya salah satu kamarnya saja."

Kyuhyun diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Masih diam

"Kyu,"

Masih diam juga. Sungmin berjalan ke samping Kyuhyun dan...

"CHO KYU-HYUUUUUN!"

"Hyaaah!" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan PSP nya. Seketika...PSP itu mati.

'Ya! Sungmin! Aaaaaaah! PSP ku!" Kyuhyun mengambil PSP nya dan memandangnya sendu.

"Aaaaa, _mianhae_ Kyu, _mianhae_, kau kupanggil tak mau menyahut tadi," Sungmin memainkan ujung bajunya dan menunduk dalam. Tapi ngomong-ngomong baju, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Seingatku, aku kehujanan dan bajuku basah, tapi kenapa bajuku kering...bahkan berbeda. A...apa...bajuku di ganti?"

"Iya! Memang kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"_MWOYA_?! Yaaaaaaa kau! Apa kau melihatnya?!" Sungmin memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun menggunakan bantal kecil yang ia dapat dari sofa.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Melihat apa!"

"Itu! Bajuku diganti!"

"Memangnya aku mau mengganti bajumu? Yang menggantikanmu itu _noona_ku_ babo_!"

"Eh? _Noona_...mu?"

"Iya!"

"Aaaaah _mianhae_." Sungmin kembali menunduk. Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP nya yang mati ke saku bajunya dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat setiap kamarnya, ish kau ini bagaimana?"

"Aaaah! Kau benar!" wajah Sungmin kembali sumringah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kita mulai dari sini saja," Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar paling ujung.

'kamar _eomma_ dan _appa_,' batin Sungmin.

"Ini kamar tamu, jadi jarang digunakan, paling jika ada keluargaku dari luar kota." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang melihat-lihat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ayo lihat kamar yang lain." Ajak Sungmin, dan mereka memasuki kamar di sebelahnya.

'Kamar, Sungjin.' Batin Sungmin lagi.

'Cat kamarnya memang sama dengan cat kamar Sungjin saat pertama kali ke sini, balkonnya juga...balkon kamarku dan Sungjin yang menyatu.' Sungmin melihat ke luar jendela lalu membatin begitu. Sungmin memamdangi hujan yang dari tadi setia turun dengan lebatnya.

.

"Kau menyukai hujan Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak...aku...biasa saja pada hujan. Dan...apa itu Ming?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

DEG!

Kyuhyun membatu melihat Sungmin tersenyum begitu. Sungmin yang heran akan sikap Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"Aaaa...aaah itu...apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa geli. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kenapa?

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa Kyu? Aku tadi bertanya apa itu Ming? Dan...satu pertanyaan tambahan! Kau menyukai hujan?"

"Oh...itu," Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Sungmin cukup terdiam, bagaimanapun baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan keduamu dulu. Aku sangat menyukai hujan Ming! Hujan itu...damai dan tenang, hujan itu...sejuk. Aku tak tahu bagaimana tepatnya aku menyukai hujan, yang pasti aku menyukai hujan. Yang kedua...Ming itu nama panggilanmu dariku," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Sungmin membuka jendela kamar itu sehingga mereka dapat melangkah ke balkon. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membiarkan rintik hujan menerpa wajah mereka. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, memang berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"tiga belas tahun."

"_Mwo_? Tidak mungkin! Kau setinggi ini masa tiga belas tahun? Tinggimu bahkan melebihiku walaupun hanya sedikit sih, masa kau tiga belas tahun?"

"Aku memang benar-benar 13 tahun kok kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada _noona_ku saat dia pulang nanti."

"Ah! Berarti kau harus memanggilku_ noona _tahu! Umurku delapan belas tahun." Bangga Sungmin mengingat ia lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun yang terlihat dingin itu.

"Hah? Memanggilmu _noona_? Tidak tidak! Kau tak terlihat seperti gadis delapan belas tahun, kau seperti...anak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama hahaha."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku ini bahkan sudah lulus menengah atas! Bahkan sekarang aku sedang kuliah di Universitas Kyunghee!"

"Ahaha terserah apa katamu tapi aku tak akan pernah memanggilmu _noona_."

"Ish! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan!" Sungmin memperhatikan hujan yang turun dengan indah, entahlah saat ini ia merasa hujan turun sangat indah dan berbeda dari biasanya, padahal tadi pagi ia menganggap hujan kali ini menyebalkan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sejujurnya aku masih bingung, aku tadi hanya terpeleset, pingsan, lalu tiba-tiba berada di sini. Bertemu denganmu yang ternyata masih tiga belas tahun, ditambah kau bilang ini adalah rumahmu, padahal setelah aku melihat, ini juga benar-benar rumahku. Lalu...apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sekarang sedang bersandar pada dinding balkon. Kyuhyun pun bingung saat perempuan di sampingnya itu bilang ini rumah miliknya, tapi demi apapun, Kyuhyun sudah di rumah ini dari ia lahir sampai saat ini.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa perempuan ini berbohong, namun mata Sungmin bilang bahwa ia tidak berbohong atas ini semua.

"Entahlah Ming, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau alami saat ini, yang jelas...aku sempat menganggapmu gila tadi. Kau berteriak dengan yakin kalau ini adalah rumahmu. Tapi saat ini...aku rasa kau memang berkata jujur," Kata Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan mata menikmati rintik hujan yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _noona_mu tidakpulang-pulang Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Dia memang seperti itu saat sudah ada di minimarket, ia pasti kesusahan memilih. Atau mungkin...lupa membawa payung ahaha." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa setan.

.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah sebuah meja di ruangan kamar tersebut. Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Itu hanya kalender. Niatnya ia hanya akan melihat hari apa ini? Ia ingat ini tanggal 30 Desember. Itu artinya tinggal menghitung hari, bahkan menghitung jam lagi dirinya berulang tahun pada 1 Januari. Tapi...ada yang ganjil disini. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Harusnya, tanggal 30 Desember tahun ini jatuh pada hari Minggu. Tapi kenapa disini hari Senin?

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menikmati rintik hujan di balkon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang aneh Kyu, harusnya tanggal 30 Desember ini jatuh pada hari Minggu, tapi kenapa disini Senin?"

Kyuyhyun mengernyit heran. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggap perempuan di hadapannya ini gila.

"Hei, kau mengigau ya? Hari ini tanggal 30 Desember jatuh pada hari Senin. Dan itu benar! Tanggal 1 Januari akan jatuh pada hari Rabu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Tidak tidak, kau pasti gila Kyu, ini...tahun 2012 Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan Sungmin membuata Kyuhyun melongo heran dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa hebat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa heh?!"

"Ming! Yang benar saja, kau mengigau! Ini bukan tahun 2012 Ming, ini tahun 2002 Ming! Hahaha kau ini mengigau tahu hahaha."

Dan kali ini...Sungmin lah yang melongo hebat namun, ia benar-benar kaget kali ini, tidak tertawa sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ming?"

"Kyu, kau bilang ini tahun 2002?"

"Iya, _wae_? Ada yang salah?"

"Itu artinya aku...aku terlempar ke masa 10 tahun lalu! Kyuhyun! Aku itu terlempar ke masa lalu saat aku terpeleset saat itu!"

"A...apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kini mulai bingung.

"Aku terlempar ke sini saat gempa! Tadi pagi ada gempa bukan? Dan saat itu, aku terpeleset dan secara tidak sengaja aku masuk ke lubang cacing, dan...di sinilah aku! 10 tahun yang lalu. Aku ini dari tahun 2012 Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ah kau ini bercanda, mana ada yang seperti itu, apa buktinya kau dari tahun 2012?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu, apa kau melihat kebohongan dariku heh?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin benar, ia tidak kelihatan berbohong. Tapi demi apapun, penjelasan Sungmin tadi sulit dipercaya.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"A...entahlah. Penjelasanmu, agak tidak masuk akal Ming, tapi...matamu...yaaa entahlah Ming. Ah iya! Aku tadi menemukan dompetmu."

"Dompet? Ah! Iya benar! Mana dompetku? Akan kubuktikan aku dari tahun 2012!" Sungmin menengadahkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ada...dikamarku. Tadi itu kan kau tidur di kamarku."

"_Kkaja_! Ke kamarmu!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke kamar yang ia tempati tadi.

.

"Mana dompetku Kyu?"

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari dompetnya di meja belajar.

"Tadi...ada di sini Ming, sungguh!"

"Aish...ayo kita cari lagi!"

"Tunggu! Tadi Ahra_ noona_ menaruh dompetnya juga di sini tapi dompetnya ada di sini...jangan-jangan..."

.

.

Di minimarket, Ahra –kakak Kyuhyun- kini tersenyum puas dengan apa yang sudah ia dapat, ia menuju ke kasir dan akan membayar seluruh barang belanjaannya. Namun sebelumnya, ia lupa dimana ia menaruh dompetnya.

Saat akan mencarinya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah melihat ID pemanggilnya, Ahra segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'_Noona!'_

"Ya! Jangan berteriak begitu Kyuhyun. Kau kenapa?"

'_Dompetmu...dompetmu apa kau bawa?'_

"Apa maksudmu tba-tiba menanyakan dompetku? Aku sedang mencarinya...dan...Ah! ini dia dompetku."

'_Kau yakin itu dompetmu?'_

"Apa maksudnya ini...ah! ini bukan dompetku Kyu!" seru Ahra ketika sudah melihat dompet yang tadi ia ambil

'_Tentu saja bukan! Cepat bawa dompet itu kembali ke rumah. Dompetmu ada di rumah.'_

"Araseo, tapi biarkan aku membayar ini dulu."

'_Itu bukan uangmu noona,'_

"Nanti akan ku ganti, tenang saja,"

'_Baiklah! Cepat!'_

"_Ne_~"

'piiiiiip'

Ahra segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tapi ini dompet siapa? Apa dompet perempuan yang pingsan tadi?" Ahra membuka dompet itu dan mencari sebuah kartu tanda pengenal atau apalah yang bisa dilihat.

"Eh, banyak sekali uangnya, wow apa dia sudah kerja?" Ahra kembali mencari tanda pengenal yang bisa ia lihat.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Ahra membaca baik-baik isi kartu tanda mahasiswa milik Sungmin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Ahra terdiam. Hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya bergetar. Di situ tertulis

.

_Name : Lee Sungmin_

_Birth : Gyeonggi, 1__st__ January 1994_

_Address : Sapphire Regency. Block C. No.137. Seoul, South Korea._

_Seoul, July 13__th __2012_

_University Rektor_

_Choi Siwon_

_._

"Aku...harus segera pulang!" gumam Ahra. Ia cepat-cepat membayar belanjaannya dan segera menaiki bus kembali ke rumahnya.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakan Ahra membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Ahra di ruang tamu.

"Jelaskan ini!" Ahra menyodorkan kartu mahasiswa milik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Tak jauh beda dari Ahra, Kyuhyun melongo hebat setelah melihat tanggal pengesahan kartu tersebut.

"Ming,"

.

.

.

"Jadi...begitu?" tanya Ahra masih sedikit tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau masuk dalam lubang cacing saat gempa?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi

"Lalu kau ada di sini sekarang, karena itu?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Ah...aku sungguh-sungguh bingung, tapi...aku merasa kau tak berbohong,"

"Aku memang tak berbohong _eonni_," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Ah, sudahlah _noona_, Sungmin nyatanya memang dari masa depan," kata Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"_Eonni_, jika kau merasa terganggu akan aku, aku akan pergi saja,"

"Ah! Tidak Min-ah, sungguh tidak papa, aku hanya sedikit bingung. Aku tetap nyaman kok." Ahra tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan itu.

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo eonni_! Hehe." Sungmin membalas senyum Ahra ramah.

.

.

.

"_Annyeong haseyo eonni_~" sapa Sungmin pada Ahra yang sedang membuat sarapan.

"Oh Sungmin, ayo duduk di meja makan, tunggu masakan ini matang," kata Ahra memberi arahan. Namun, Sungmin malah mendekati Ahra dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Ahra yang tadi sedang memotong-motong bawang.

"Aku akan memasak juga, kan tidak enak. Aku menumpang di sini masa tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

"Ah, jangan sungkan begitu Min, kami di sini hanya berdua saja kok."

"Berdua? Memang _bumonim eonni _dan Kyuhyun kemana?"

"Mereka tinggal di Nowon sepanjang hari, mengurus kerjaan hehe."

"Akhir tahun juga mereka tetap di sana?"

"Tidak setiap akhir tahun, tapi akhir tahun ini mereka tidak bisa ke sini." Jawab Ahra.

"Ah begitu, mirip sekali denganku. Ah apa _eonni_ kuliah?"

"Hmm, di Kyunghee. Tapi nanti aku ingin ambil di Singapur Min, menunggu Kyuhyun sedikit besar dulu."

"_Jinjja_? Wah! Aku kan juga kuliah di sana! Eh eum...maksudku di masa depan hehe. _Eonni_, apa Kyuhyun memang sedingin itu? Bahkan dia lebih dewasa dari pada anak seumurnya. Aku bahkan tidak percaya dia berumur tiga belas tahun."

"Aku dengar itu Ming!" seru seorang Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di meja makan.

Mereka –Ahra dan Sungmin- hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Kyuhyun itu kesepian, dia dari kecil sudah sering ditinggal oleh orangtua kami, sedangkan aku sibuk harus les ini, les itu atas suruhan _eomma _kami. Kyuhyun jadinya sering sendirian di rumah. Ia...kurang perhatian Min," jelas Ahra berbisik pada Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Pada dasarnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama, tapi setidaknya Sungmin lebih beruntung karena orangtuanya masih tinggal di rumah.

"Min?"

"Eh, iya _eonni_."

Mereka berdua kembali memasak sambil bercanda sesekali membuat Kyuhyun sering-sering terdiam saat melihat tawa senang milik Sungmin.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sekarang sedang menikmati hujan –lagi- dari balkon atas rumah Kyuhyun. Yaaa setidaknya sekarang ini rumah Kyuhyun.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Sungmin. Ini tanggal 31 Desember."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun mencibirnya.

"Aku, rindu keluargaku, padahal baru kurang dari dua hari aku di sini." Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memandangi hujan.

"Jangan cengeng begitu, kau tidak boleh sedih di awal tahun, itu akan membuat hari-hari berikutnya terasa tidak menyenangkan."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ahra _eonni_ kemana Kyu?"

"Dia sedang pergi ke perpustakaan kota, mencari bahan referensi katanya."

"Apa kau paham referensi itu apa?"

"Tentu saja paham."

"Wow! Kutebak kau pintar pasti."

"Aku ini akselerasi 2 tahun Sungmin, jadi jangan remehkan aku."

"_Jinjja_?!" Sungmin menatap bocah disampingnya ini dengan antusias

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Kyu, besok itu 1 Januari, kau tahu itu kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tapi apa coba maksud Sungmin menanyakan itu?

"1 Januari itu ulang tahunku Kyu,"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kau harus memberiku kado! Kita harus barbeque di sini, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"Sungmin, aku tak bisa keluar saat ini, jadi tak bisa memberikanmu kado. Kalau barbeque...tanya saja pada Ahra _noona_. Aku malas." Kyuhyun menanggapi kata barbeque dengan sangat malas.

"Ayolah Kyu...ini kan akhir tahun pertama ku bertemu denganmu dan Ahra _eonni_. Harus berkesan! Kau tidak akan bosan deh!"

"Terserah kau saja." Sungmin menghela nafas, bagaimana membuat bocah ini tidak sedingin hujan?

"Kyuhyun, tapi aku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku kembali ke masa depan? Jika aku tidak kembali..." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap hujan dengan sendu.

"Kau ingin kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedikit aneh mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun agak tidak rela berpisah dengan Sungmin. Setelah ada Sungmin rumahnya menjadi sangat ramai dari biasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tahu hidup Sungmin harus normal kembali.

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Aku kan ingin hidupku normal lagi, dan kalau aku tidak kembali...bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Ming?"

"Itu dia Kyu, aku tidak tahu." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini kan katanya bisa ada di sini karena lubang cacing, kenapa kau tidak cari lubang cacing lagi?"

"Tapi menurut buku tentang lubang cacing, aku harus memakai lubang cacing di tempat yang sama untuk kembali ke tahun yang benar dan di tempat yang benar. Sedangkan lubang cacing ada saat gempa. Lalu, apa akan ada gempa lagi?" mata Sungmin kini terarah pada tempat dimana ia terpeleset kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Kalau begitu, saat ada gempa lagi kau harus mencoba ke tempat kau terpeleset itu, siapa tahu kan," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah! Hujannya sudah selesai eh?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa

"Apa boleh buat kan memang sudah selesai." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya ia menuju ke lantai bawah dan menyalakan TV.

"Tagihan listrikku akan membengkak!" ledek Kyuhyun lalu duduk di samping Sungmin. Yang diledek hanya mencibir pelan.

"Bocah evil," gumam Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Dan kali ini tawa Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memang tulus.

.

.

.

"_Noona_! Kenapa jadi aku yang repot?" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya saat ia disuruh Ahra mengambil panggangan dan di bawa ke halaman depan.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus membantu! Atau kau tak dapat jatah daging?"

"Aish! Iya iya akan kubawa!" Kyuhyun dengan kesal melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumahnya dan kembali lagi dengan membawa panggangan. Sungmin yang melihat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun membawa barang besar seperti itu jadi ingin tertawa.

"Apa kau?!" bentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng kemudian berlari ke Ahra.

.

Sungmin sibuk memanggang daging sapi yang tadi sudah Ahra siapkan, Kyuhyun dengan isengnya menyiramkan minyak pada panggangan itu sehingga apinya membesar tiba-tiba.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Sungmin mundur ke belakang ketakutan.

"Muahahahaha ahahaha konyol sekali hhahaha." Mendengar Kyuhyun menertawainya Sungmin hanya dapat men-deathglare bocah itu, namun tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Kyuhyun~ kau mau tidak dapat daging?" tanya Ahra yang tiba-tiba datang. Kyuhyun diam dan dengan menurut segera diam dari tawanya.

"Hahahaha kau lebih konyol!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali memanggang daging sapi.

'dreesssssss!'

"_Mwo_? Hujan!" Pekik Sungmin lalu segera menyelamatkan daging-daging sapi itu.

"Hyahahahaha selamatkan dagingnya yaaa? Aku akan masuk~" Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Sungmin yang kerepotan membawa daging sambil meledeknya. Tiba-tiba Ahra ada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Angkat itu!" Ahra menunjuk panggangan tadi dengan dagunya.

"Tapi...tapi _noona_, itu masih panas," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Ahra memicingkan matanya.

"_Shireoooooo_!" Kyuhyun segera lari ke dalam rumah menghindari kakaknya. Sungmin tertawa puas melihatnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi-lagi memandang hujan, Ahra yang memang merasa bosan lebih memilih untuk membuat sesuatu di dapur. Sungmin melihat ke arah jam yang terdapat di ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun.

"_Eonni_, saat sudah jam sebelas malah hujan begini, padahal kita sudah punya petasan untuk dinyalakan," kata Sungmin pada Ahra yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha tidak apa Sungmin-ah, suatu saat kita pasti bisa melakukan ini bersama-sama lagi," jawab Ahra. Mendengar ucapan Ahra, Kyuhyun sontak menoleh pada Ahra lalu menoleh pada Sungmin yang sekarang hanya tersenyum.

"Iya_ eonni_, suatu saat nanti ya?"

"Ya! Sungmin-ah. Kau bilang 1 Januari ulangtahunmu kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias

"Apa kau akan memberiku hadiah?" tanya Sungmin berbinar-binar

"Berharap saja." Jawab Kyuhyun

Mereka diam saja untuk beberapa menit memandangi hujan.

"Yaaa setidaknya kau harus memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun-ah, harus!"

"He? Apa sebegitu penting ucapan ulang tahun untukmu?"

"Aaaa bukan begitu, selama ulang tahun, belum pernah ada yang pada jam dua belas lewat satu menit mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Rata-rata semuanya mengucapkan saat siang, bahkan sore atau malam."

"Jadi, itu keinginanmu?"

"Hmm bagaimana ya? Dibilang keinginan juga tidak tapi aku hanya ingin saja sih,"

"Baiklah aku akan mengucapkan pada jam dua belas lewat satu menit."

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi kenapa kau bilang-bilang padaku?"

"Anggap saja itu kado dariku Ming," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya

"Baiklah, akan ku anggap itu kado darimu walaupun tidak surprise,"

"Begitu-begitu, aku yakin akulah yang akan pertama mengucapkan untukmu,"

"Kau terlalu PD bocah!" Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun cepat lalu tertawa

"Ya! Aku bukan bocah! Umurku tiga belas, kau yang bocah tahu!"

"Enak saja, aku ini sudah delapan belas tahun!"

"Tapi kau lebih terlihat bocah daripada aku!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ya! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak sih?! Suara kalian memecah rumah ini tahu!" suara Ahra yang menggelegar dari arah dapur membuat keduanya bungkam seketika.

"Dia bertransformasi jadi monster," bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

'plak!'

"Aduh, Sungmin kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Dia itu_ noona_ mu."

.

Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melirik jam lagi.

Pukul 23.40

"_Eonni_! Ayo bergabung bersama kami! Lima belas menit lagi tahun baru!" teriak Sungmin dari ruang tamu

"_Ne_~!" Ahra segera datang dan mereka duduk bersama di teras rumah walaupun hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul ini belum mau reda jjuga.

"Huaaa tidak terasa sudah akan awal tahun lagi ya?" Ahra tersenyum ceria berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menganggap semuanya biasa saja.

"_Noona_, kau bahagia sekali sih? Awal tahun pun biasa saja, seperti hari biasa. Lebih menarik juga hujan ini." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengutak-atik PSP nya yang waktu itu terjatuh karena Sungmin mengagetkannya.

"Ya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang 'kau tidak boleh sedih di awal tahun, itu akan membuat hari-hari berikutnya terasa tidak menyenangkan.' Itu katamu." Kata Sungmin sambil menirukan nada suara Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir pelan.

"Nah itu kau bisa bilang begitu Kyu, jadi jangan murung di awal tahun ini," kata Ahra ynag menurut Kyuhyun sok menasehati.

"Aku kan tidak murung, kalian saja yang beranggapan begitu." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali mengutak-atik PSP nya.

"Heh Kyu, PSP mu tidak bisa nyala?" tanya Ahra.

"Itu terjatuh saat Sungmin berteriak di sampingku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil men-deathglare Sungmin. Deathglare bocah tiga belas tahun itu sukses membuat Sungmin hanya meringis sambil membuat V sign dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya

"Hahaha itu bagus sekali Min!" tawa Ahra membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sweatdrop sendiri.

.

"Eonni! Lima menit lagi!" Sungmin menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang terlihat dari teras.

"Oh iya benar-benar! Ayo siapkan terompetmu! Kyu ayo!" dengan semangat Ahra menancapkan(?) terompet itu di ujung mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ah! _Noonaaaaaa_," geram Kyuhyun setelah berhasil melepaskan terompet itu dari mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga sudah siap dengan terompet masing-masing dan dengan wajah ceria mereka menunggu untuk biasa menghitung mundur. Tapi tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar mereka bergoyang, kali ini agak kencang. Ahra langsung menggandeng Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjauhi bangunan dan menuju halaman, tidak peduli hujan sedang deras-derasnya.

"Kyuhyun! Ini gempa!" teriak Ahra panik.

"Ming! Lubang cacing!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu juga.

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku harus segera pergi! _Eonni_! Aku harus kembali ke masaku. Terimakasih _eonni_, Kyuhyun aku pergi." Dengan gemetar dan badan yang ikut bergerak karena gempa Sungmin berlari dengan hati-hati.

"Ming!" Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan memberikan PSP nya yang mati pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Saengil chukkahamnida_! Suatu saat kita pasti bisa merayakan ini bersama!" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan segera berlari lagi sambil membawa PSP milik Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan tempat saat ia terpeleset.

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Sungmin sesaat sebelum ia merasa akan jatuh.

"Ming! Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

'sset!'

'bruk!'

.

.

Sungmin mencoba berani membuka matanya. Ia ingat tadi terpeleset lagi, tapi apakah ia sudah kembali atau belum...

"Hah! Aku dimana?" seru Sungmin saat menyadari dirinya kini bukan di depan rumah Kyuhyun lagi. Karena bocah itu tak ada di hadapannya. Lagi pula tadi itu malam, dan sekarang...masih siang?

Sungmin segera berdiri dan menatap sekitarnya. Ia sejenak menatap PSP yang dari tadi ia genggam. Hujan, keadaannya hujan seperti saat dia terjatuh saat gempa.

"Rumahku!" Ia berlari dan dengan berani masuk ke halaman depan.

'klek!'

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, dengan perlahan Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya. Takut-takut ternyata ia bukan di masa yang benar dan rumah ini sudah ganti kepemilikan. Bisa dikira maling dia. Untuk meyakinkan, Sungmin melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu, jika ada foto keluarganya, itu berarti ini benar rumahnya.

DEG!

"Ada!" teriak Sungmin senang.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali!" Sungmin meloncat-loncat sendiri tak sadar pakaiannya basah dan itu membuatnya...

'bruk!'

"Ah! _Aigoo_, kenapa hari ini aku langganan jatuh sih?" Sungmin berdiri dan beranjak ke kamarnya sambil mengaduh pelan.

.

.

Sungmin sudah mengganti pakaiannya, ia juga sudah mandi, sekarang ia sedang berdiri di balkon atas rumahnya dan memandang hujan.

"Hujan, hujan 10 tahun lalu," gumamnya.

Sungmin tersenyum entah pada siapa, ia teringat Kyuhyun. Sungmin beranjak dan mengambil PSP yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya...10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, aku baru ingat hari apa sekarang? Dan tanggal berapa," Sungmin mengecek kalender di ponselnya dan disitu tertera tanggal 30. Itu artinya, ia mengalami 3 hari di masa lalu, tapi hanya 3 jam di masa ini.

"Ini agak tidak masuk akal, tapi...ya sudah lah."

Sungmin menatap lagi PSP Kyuhyun dan sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Akan kuperbaiki!" Sungmin mencoba menyalakan PSP itu, tadinya Sungmin pikir tidak akan nyala, karena Kyuhyun bilang mati. Tapi ternyata PSP itu masih bisa menyala.

"Eh? Ini bisa menyala kok!" Sungmin mencoba setiap game yang ada di dalamnya, dan game-game itu dari sananya sudah memakai profil 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

Beberapa jam Sungmin bermain PSP, membuatnya lelah dan Ia...tertidur dengan PSP yang masih menampilkan layar bertuliskan 'Game Over'

.

.

.

31 Desember 2012.

Berkali-kali Sungmin melihat ke kalender meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, bahkan Sungjin tak berniat pulang sama sekali?" gumam Sungmin sedikit memelas.

Ia beranjak ke teras rumahnya. Ia membayangkan saat ia, Ahra, dan Kyuhyun ada di situ bercanda menunggu pergantian tahun. Sepi sekali saat ini. Ia teringat sesuatu dan segera menelepon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo appa_!"

'_Sungmin? Ada apa?'_

"Aku ingin bertanya, engg...pemilik rumah yag kita tempati sebelumnya siapa?"

'_Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya itu?'_

"Jawab saja _appa_,"

'_Keluarga Cho.'_

DEG!

"_Ne_?"

'_Keluarga Cho Seunghwan. Anaknya Cho Ahra dan Cho Kyuhyun. Wae?'_

"_Appa_ tahu sekarang dimana mereka tinggal?"

'_Tidak...memang kenapa?'_

"Ah, tidak appa. Ya sudah. _Annyeong_."

Bip

.

Sungmin menutup teleponnya.

Jadi benar dugaannya, Kyuhyun juga pernah tinggal disini, tapi sekarang dimana ia tinggal Sungmin tidak tahu. Fakta itu membuat Sungmin murung. Padahal ia berniat mencari Kyuhyun dan Ahra hari ini juga.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun bilang suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi,"

.

.

Dan! Di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Pesta pergantian tahun di universitas Kyunghee. Memang setiap tahun acara ini diadakan, dan ini tahun pertama Sungmin di sini.

'Tak ada salahnya datang. Toh rumah sepi.' Begitulah pikir Sungmin. Ia juga datang bersama Eunhyuk, jadi tidak perlu khawatir bagaimna nanti ia akan pulang.

"Sungmin-ah!" Panggil Eunhyuk sembari menuju tempat Sungmin duduk.

"Ini, aku membeli ini tadi," Eunhyuk menyodorkan minuman pada Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_ Hyuk," lirih Sungmin.

"Ya! Min, ayolah, jangan murung begitu,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuk, hanya saja...teringat sesuatu tadi."

"_Jinjja_? Apa itu? Ah! _Namjachingu_mu heh?" goda Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak punya _namjachingu_ tahu! Kau itu,"

"Hehehe kan siapa tahu Min,"

"Hyuk! Kau bilang _namjachingu_mu akan kesini juga, mana? Aku ingin lihat," Sungmin tersenyum gantian menggoda temannya itu.

"Ah, kau ini...dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini kok,"

"Apa dia anak Kyunghee juga?"

"Bukan, dia kuliah di Inha Min,"

"Oh...begitu, bagaimana kalian kenal?"

"Ah itu...karena kita satu agensi dance Min. Dia kan ketuanya, hehe."

"_Araseo, araseo_ aku mengerti." Sungmin menyenggol bahu Eunhyuk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua tertawa sampai pada saat Eunhyuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang. Eunhyuk segera kembali lagi pada Sungmin setelah pembicaraannya selesai.

"Min, aku ke Donghae dulu ya di depan? Kau di sini _araseo_? Tidak apa kan kutinggal?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

Sungmin melihat jam tangan pinknya.

Pukul 23.57

"Tiga menit lagi,"

Sungmin hanya diam beberapa menit. Sampai terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang menghitung mundur ke jam dua belas malam dari detik ke sepuluh. Sungmin berdiri dan menyaksikan dari tempatnya saja.

"enam...lima...empat...tiga...dua...satu!"

'TENG!'

"_Happy new year_~!" teriak semua orang dan meniup terompetnya masing-masing. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ia turut bahagia menyaksikannya. Bagaimanapun, ini awal tahun, jadi tidak boleh sedih. Walaupun ada sedikit bagian hatinya yang merasa kecewa.

Sungmin kembali duduk. Mengamati hujan yang turun di luar sana, tadinya jika tidak hujan akan ada acara kembang api, tapi ternyata hujan. Dan untungya acara ini diadakan indoor. Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang ia kenakan. PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Haaaah, kalau aku tidak kembali, aku pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Menyedihkan sekali ulang tahun begini, haha." Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia mengaktifkan PSP itu dan berencana main game. Sampai saat sebuah suara deheman di belakangnya sukses membuatnya menjatuhkan PSP milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? PSP ini jadi terjatuh kan!" setelah berhasil mengambil PSP tersebut. Sungmin berbalik badan menghadap ke sumber suara. Seorang _namja_, yang kira-kira 15 cm lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sungmin merasa agak familiar pada orang di hadapannya. Namja itu tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi juga di duduki Sungmin.

"Duduk dulu saja," kata orang itu sambil menepuk tempat yang kosong di kursi tersebut.

Sungmin tidak merasa bagaimana, ia hanya duduk di samping namja itu.

"Kau...kenapa di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak papa, hei kau sedikit sedih ya? kau tidak boleh sedih di awal tahun, itu akan membuat hari-hari berikutnya terasa tidak menyenangkan."

DEG!

Sungmin menoleh pada orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau...kau ini siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi sementara namja itu tersenyum tulus.

'Senyumnya!' batin Sungmin merasa sangat sangat familiar. Orang itu melihat ke arah arlojinya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ah! Iya! _Saengil chukkahamnida_!" seru orang itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eh? Bagaimana...kau tahu ini ulang tahunku?" heran Sungmin yang masih bingung akan sikap namja di sampingnya ini.

"Tidak penting bagaimana, yang pasti aku yakin akulah yang pertama mengucapkan untukmu," orang itu tersenyum lagi sambil menatap Sungmin.

DEG!

"Kau! Kau siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Sungmin kalut, ia merasa pernah mendengar ucapan itu. Namun lagi-lagi orang itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang hujan.

"Aku itu...sangat menyukai hujan, hujan itu...damai dan tenang, hujan itu...sejuk. Tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya, tapi aku...sangat menyukai hujan. Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kau masih biasa-biasa saja pada hujan Ming?"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

'Ming?' batin Sungmin, dengan cepat otak Sungmin memutar satu memori.

"_...Ming itu nama panggilanmu dariku,"_

'Kyuhyun!' batin Sungmin berteriak, namun ia hanya mampu memandang orang di depannya ini dalam diam.

"Ming?" orang itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun?!" akhirnya Sungmin menyebut nama orang yang dari tadi menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum saat _yeoja_ di depannya ini sudah sadar siapa dirinya.

"Kau..." Sungmin memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"Kau...benar-benar Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau pikir...siapa lagi yang memberimu panggilan begitu heh?" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Sungmin sontak ikut tersenyum dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Ya, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di pipi Sungmin.

"Aku...hanya tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi, aku...aku bahagia sekali," Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia tengah menangis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia telah jatuh untuk Sungmin. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sadari, sesungguhnya Sungmin pun telah jatuh untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin tenang, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menunggu Sungmin bicara.

"Kau...berapa umurmu sekarang? Ah, tidak tidak itu pertanyaan konyol." Sungmin tertawa sendiri atas pertanyaannya, namun siapa sangka Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

"Umurku, dua puluh tiga tahun Ming, masa kau tak bisa menghitungnya," Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang malah terlihat aneh.

"Bukan begitu...takutnya kau memang masih bocah," Sungmin tertawa puas mengingat sehari lalu, Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya adalah seorang bocah berumur 13 tahun.

"Ahahaha, ah bagaimana bisa kau disini dan menemukanku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ah iya! Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini lulus di Kyunghee, aku tahu setiap tahun ada acara ini, jadi iseng-iseng aku datang karena mengingat yang kesepian. Aku juga tadi tidak sengaja melihatmu saat kau mengeluarkan PSP itu. Apa itu milikku yang dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah iya.

"Kau...lulusan Kyunghee? Bagaimana bisa? Ah! Iya ini PSP mu yang dulu terjatuh, buktinya tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi kenapa kau bilang mati?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Hmm, aku mengikuti jejak _noona_, dan...jejakmu. Aku ingat kau bilang kau ini mahasiswi Kyunghee, jadi aku kuliah di sini, berharap suatu saat bertemu denganmu, dan ternyata benar! Hehe. Dan soal PSP...aku memang berbohong soal itu, bukan rusak hanya sengaja ku matikan hehe."

"Kau pandai berbohong ternyata heh,"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pandai berbohong jika kau mengenalku lebih jauh, kau akan tahu aku itu bagaimana," Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

"Ming...aku...aku jatuh padamu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. _Saranghae_," ucap Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Kyuhyun aku..." Sungmin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun harap-harap cemas.

"Aku jatuh padamu satu hari yang lalu. _Nado, Saranghae_," ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun mematung sepersekian detik namun...

"Waaaa! _Gomawo_ Ming!_ Gomawo_!" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin berdiri dan segera memeluknya. Sungmin tersenyum lega, impiannya menikmati pergantian tahun bersama Kyuhyun ternyata tercapai. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang, aku tambah menyukai hujan. Saat hujan, aku menemukanmu, saat hujan aku melepaskanmu untuk sesaat, saat hujan kita bertemu lagi, dan saat hujan kita bersatu. Ming, aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

"Kyu, pandanganku tentang hujan juga berubah, sekarang...aku teramat sangat menyukai hujan. Saat hujan aku dapat mengingatmu dengan lebih lebih lebih jelas. Aku juga...mencintaimu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum,begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan jarak wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin diam namun sedetik kemudian memejamkan matanya.

'Chu~

.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plump milik Sungmin. Hanya menempelkan, tidak ada yang lain. Mereka hanya ingin menghayati perasaan dari mereka masing-masing.

Namun sialnya, harus berakhir saat...

.

.

"Kyuhyun!_ Mwo_? _Omonaaaaa_~" suara seorang perempuan yang begitu dekat membuat Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan. Dan menoleh pada sumber suara.

"_Eo..eonni_? Ahra _Eonni_?" seru Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah!" Ahra menghambur memeluk Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang merasa dilipakan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"_Noona_ kau mengganggu!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya..._mianhae_ hehe. _Chukkae_ ya untuk kalian, ck akhirnya penantian sepuluh tahunmu berakhir Kyu,"

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ah iya, aku hanya ingin bilang. Aku, Sora dan suamiku akan pulang lebih dulu, kasihan Sora."

"_Eonni_ sudah menikah?" tanya Sungmin sedangkan Ahra hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Woooo _chukkae_!" Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ahra antusias.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, _Annyeong_!" dan punggung Ahra semakin menjauh seakan ditelan keramaian.

.

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin saling menatap.

"_Happy new year_~!" seru keduanya lalu bergandengan tangan.

"_Kkaja_ kita lihat-lihat!" seru Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti alur jalan Sungmin. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sini, tahun ini. Hujan sepuluh tahun yang lalu...takdir mereka ternyata memang dekat.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Waaaa ini hanya sebuah fanfic lagi dari seorang reader yang iseng-iseng nulis fanfic.

Ini baru kubuat tadi. Dengan background hujan deras, dan backsoundnya "Raindrop" punya IU.

FF ini di part lubang cacingnya terinspirasi dari sebuah film Jepang yang judulnya "Tokyo Girl"

Tapi selebihnya, FF ini hasil pemikiran saya.^^

Saengil chukkahamnida buat labunya Super Junior, eternal bias saya, eternal love-nya orang yang hobinya nge-game "Starcraft". Everlasting couplenya Cho Kyuhyun ^^

Hope you get the best in your life Sungmin-ah~ Amien. ^^

Oh. Mianhae karena FF ini JAUUUUUH dari kata sempurna, jadi harap maklum ya? Saya juga bukan author kkk~

Chu~ Saranghaeyo~~~~~

-Cho MinYoung-


End file.
